Decisions
by Kibaikasu
Summary: My first DBZ fic. A look at what would've happened if Gohan's life would've taken a turn for the worst after the confrontation with Cell. This is an au fic. It's also GV, for those of you who like some angst with your daily romances. Puleeeeeeze rr!


Dragon Ball Z – Gohan's Decision

Dragon Ball Z – Decisions

By: Hell Stalker

Disclaimer: DBZ doesn't belong to me, but to those wonderful people (yeah, right) at Funimation.

This story takes place in the period in between the defeat of Cell, and before the Majin Buu saga. Obviously an alternate universe. Gohan/Videl. In this one, Buu doesn't exist, so everyone will go through with the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament.

* I'm calling Mr. Satan by his American name for those off you who are offended of the devil, although I might use it once or twice as a last name. Also, the Room of Space and Time will be called Hyperbolic Time Chamber because to me it has a better ring to it.

Prelude – A Fateful Choice

It was a harsh time after the defeat of Cell. Chi-Chi held a private funeral in her back yard the day after Goku announced that he didn't want to be wished back. It was an intense moment for all. Gohan cried quietly in a corner, Chi-Chi was bawlin her head off like there was no tomorrow along-side with Bulma. Vegeta had tears running down his eyes, although he wasn't crying. He claimed it was part of an old Saiya-jin ritual for those warriors lost in combat, although nobody believed him except Bulma. The rest were where on the edge of total breakdown.

After the funeral was over, everyone bid their farewells and left. Vegeta took off into space again, and the rest went their separate ways.

That night, Chi-Chi went to check on Gohan in his room, and caught the young half-saiyan packing a suitcase. 

"Gohan?" she asked.

Gohan looked up. She could see that the life in his eyes were missing.

"I'm sorry mom, but I just can't stay here anymore. It brings back to many memories," he explained.

He walked across his room and looked out his window. "I had a talk with Bulma before she left, and she managed to talk a friend of hers into giving me a part-time job as a demolition man that pays well. I'll be able to continue my studies in the city."

Chi-Chi looked at him with anger in her eyes, then her gaze softened.

"I shouldn't let you go… but then, you'd go even if I did try to stop you."

She went and gave her son a warm hug.

"Alright, I'll let you go, but just make sure you write to me on the occasion," she said.

Gohan looked up at his mom, while Chi-Chi gazed at her twelve year old kid for what would probably be the last time. Gohan smiled at her.

"Don't worry mom, I'll be alright," he said. He went to finish packing, looked back at his childhood home for the last time, and took off into the night.

As Chi-Chi looked out after him, she couldn't help but think of Goku, and if this would've happened if he were still alive today.

Chapter 1 – Gohan, Videl, and A Bad Punch

"Hey, Erasea , wait up!" yelled out Videl as she caught up to her friend. It was the second month of school, and it was seriously starting to get boring. 

"Hey Videl. Come on, we better hurry or we'll be late for Language Arts."

They rushed to their locker to get their stuff.

"Hey, who's the cutie?" asked Erasea.

Videl looked towards were Erasea was pointing at and saw a new face. He was a seventeen year old wearing black and baggy pants, a red shirt, and a black, thin vest with the Orange Star High School sticker on the pocket. He was wearing a black glove on his left hand.

'And what a cutie he is, too,' thought Videl, blushing slightly while brushing one of her ponytails back. "Maybe he's a new student."

"Maybe, but he looks strange. Sort of… lonely?" questioned Erasea.

"Well, we don't have time to go gaga over the newbie, the bell's about to ring," warned Videl as she slammed both their lockers and dragged her friend into their auditorium-size class. 

The bell rang and everyone took their seats and settled down as their teacher came in.

"Hello class. Today we have a special treat: a new student. Come on in son," she said.

The door opened and both Erasea and Videl gasped as the newbie from the hall entered the class.

"Please, tell us a little bit about yourself," she said.

He looked up. "Hello, my name is Gohan. I'm seventeen years old."

"Gohan? What kind of name is that," said Erasea's brother Sharpener.

"Quiet," said both Erasea and Videl.

"Well," started Gohan. "I've had home-schooling all my life, since I've been living in the mountain ranges until I was twelve, which is when my dad died. After that incident, I moved into the city, wear I had a friend hook me up with a job as a demolition man. I got an apartment in the city right by the grove, and been living there continuing my studies and practicing my martial arts on my own up until today."

Everyone was muttering to themselves and to others by this time. Erasea was swooning, Sharpener rolled his eyes in disgust, but Videl seemed lost in her own thoughts.

'Man, the poor kid, losing his dad at such a young age, and living by himself for four years. He said he knows martial arts. Hmm…'

"Very well, Gohan. Go sit up there next to Erasea. Erasea, please raise your hand."

"Oh Gohan! Up here sweetie!" she called as she waved her hand wildly into the air. Videl was blushing to herself as Gohan sat down near her.

"Hiya, I'm Erasea, and this is my friend Videl, and my brother, Sharpener.

"Hey," said Gohan with an effort to sound cheery. He took a better look at Videl. "I know you. You're that goof Hercule's* daughter, aren't you?"

Videl's eye twitched in anger. "What… did you… call my… dad?" she asked. Erasea started to quiver.

"I called him a goof. That is what he is. I mean, look at the way he looks. He's a fake, I know it."

People who were over-listening gasped. No one every talked that way to Videl, and no one would dare talk that way about Hercule. 

Videl was about to yell, but then her anger turned to evilness as she smiled.

"You said you practice martial arts?" she asked.

"Well, yeah. Always have, and always will," responded Gohan.

Her smile grew even bigger. "Well, just to show you how good my dad is, how about a match with me after school? My dad has taught me everything he knows, so you'll see just how powerful his art is."

Gohan stared blankly at her.

"Hmm, I guess I have time for one quick match after school. Alright, but I'll see if I can make it fast, since I've got to go to work afterwards."

Videl chuckled to herself. This would be interesting.

After School, at the schools football field.

Videl waited impatiently as Gohan made it towards the group.

"Well, well, Mr. Hot-Shot made it after all," mocked Videl as she went into her favorite fighting position.

"Whatever, lets just get this over with," replied Gohan. He just stood there as Videl charged at him and went for a punch to his face. He stood there as her fist connected. 

"AAAAAAAARGH!" yelled Videl in pain as her knuckles popped out of place. 'Just like a wall of iron,' she thought.

Gohan walked towards her and took her damaged hand. With a mighty ***CRACK*** he popped her knuckles back into their proper place, leaving a dull pain in her hand.

"It'll bruise for a day or so, so I'd say you put some ice on it. I've got some at my place. Since it's nearer than your house, you can come by, and I'll give you some if you want," he offered as he helped her up.

She looked at him, and saw just a tiny spark in his eyes. 

'The poor kid must be really lonely if his eyes are that empty…' she thought. She smiled at him. "Sure."

They left the crowed to talk in astonishment about what happened.

On the way, Videl started a conversation.

"So, are you participating in the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament?" she asked.

"Well, I'm thinking about it, but I don't know. Unless some of the old gang participates in it, It'll be kind of dull with no competition."

She looked at him thoughtfully. "Old gang?"

He nodded. "Some of my old friends. I haven't seen them ever since my dad died, but I'm sure they're still as strong as ever. I'm the strongest of all, but my dad's old rival seems set on getting stronger than me since he never had the chance to 'prove' to dad that he was stronger. As if that would've happened…" he said, while chuckling at the thought.

Videl smiled as she looked at her now swelling hand.

"I wish you would. It would be nice to fight someone as strong as you. You're a rare fighter, and who knows, maybe you'll have a chance at beating dad," she said.

He smiled in disbelief. 'You have no idea,' he thought to himself.

They reached Gohan's apartment at last. He was on the third floor, two doors to the left, on 3C.

As they entered, Videl looked around. "You know, for an apartment, this place is huge."

It's true. It could rival a normal house. It had everything, including a small gymnasium in the back, complete with jaquzee.

Gohan went to the kitchen, then returned with a small bag of ice for Videl's hand.

She accepted it. "Thanks," she said, and she placed it on her now fully and painfully swollen knuckles. "How did you do that to my hand?"

Gohan looked at her. "Well, I've practiced martial arts ever since I was five years old. I've also learned how to control my 'chi' or inner energy, so that boosts up my strength and endurance."

Videl was amused by this. "Energy, yeah right."

"It's true. I can show you."

Gohan concentrated slightly, and before him was a ball of energy the size of a small baseball.

Videl stared in amazement.

"Videl, please throw that basketball up for me," requested Gohan, pointing at the basketball in the corner.

She did so, and he threw the chi ball at it, blowing it up to pieces.

She looked amused once again.

"There were probably explosives in it," she said.

'Looks like you'll have to learn through pain yet again.' 

"Fine," he said.

He held up two fingers, and soon there was a small chi ball floating above it the size of a pinkies nail.

"This might hurt," he warned, and then flicked it at her, catching her square in her chest.

She grunted in pain as she was knocked back and tumbled into the couch.

"How nice of you to have a seat," he said while chuckling. He once more helped her up. "You could also use this method of energy control to fly."

Videl stared at him bug-eyed. "NANI!"  
"It's true. Here, watch."

She gasped as he effortlessly levitated in the air.

W-w-w-w-wowwwww……"

He stared as she feinted right in front of him.

Gohan shook his head and got some incense and held it to her nose, which brought her around.

"H-how did you do all that stuff?" she asked.

He smiled. "I could show you if you want."

She didn't hesitate to agree.

Two Weeks Later…

"Wow, this is easy," said Videl as she flew around Gohan's small gym. "Yeah, for a normal martial artist, you learned this stuff pretty far. It took me about a month to learn to control my energy, but that was because I hadn't started to learn how to fight up to that point. Plus, I had a drill sergeant for a teacher," he explained.

He and Videl had a good time after that. In just a few days, Videl already knew everything there was to know about Gohan, including the fact that he was a half-alien.

He had shown her some of his baby pictures to prove to her that he had had a tail when he was a toddler. She still had trouble believing it, that is, until he showed her that he could transform into a Super Saiya-jin. He had showed her the picture he took on his twelfth birthday with his dad and she started to question that it was him and his dad who beat Cell all those years ago.

"Please Gohan, I really need to know. For my peace of mind?" she pleaded.

Gohan looked at the determination in her eyes. 'Should I tell her,' he asked himself.

He sighed in defeat. "Alright, your right. It was me. I was the twelve year old who fought Cell. But…" He sighed sadly and slumped down to the floor, where Videl joined him. "It was all my fault though. I had a chance to destroy him before, but I was beyond control. I wanted to make him suffer for all the lives he had taken, but then he concentrated all his energy to self-destruct. My dad then sacrificed himself to save me and the planet. He teleported him to another planet, where Cell self-destructed, but then, he came back. I made sure that he didn't come back again. I didn't make the same mistake twice, but, I had already paid for it, with my dad's life."

Videl looked at him sadly. The poor kid really was all alone.

"My mom died shortly after, giving birth to my little brother. She lived long enough to name him. His name is Goten. He lives with my friend Bulma, and her son, Trunks. After that, I spent a lot of time training in this special place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where you could literally live a year in a day's time. I spent a great deal of time there, but eventually stopped. I haven't seen my friends in a long time, so I've been alone ever since. I once tried to wish my parents back using these things called Dragon Balls, but they didn't want to come back, so I've been on my own pretty much all my life. I've come to be as emotionless as an assassin. No emotion, but that started to change some time ago. I'm still afraid that it'll come back though. That I would be untouchable again. I don't want that. I even tried to kill myself one time, to see if I could at least be happy in Other World, but I knew that it would mean dishonoring my dad's sacrifice. So I've had to live in pain up to this point. I just don't know what to do anymore."

She listened as he told her his life's story, her heart aching for him as she heard every word. She had tears in her eyes when she finished. She didn't know what to say. She was feeling… she didn't know what she was feeling. Sorrow, maybe? 

Gohan looked at the time. It was nine-thirty.

"You'd better start for your home. It's getting late, and you wouldn't want your father worrying," he said. Videl looked at her watch, and saw that Gohan was right. "I guess… hey! It's Friday, isn't it?" 

"Yeah…?" said Gohan.

"Well, why don't I just sleep over. I could call my dad and tell him that I'm staying at a friends house and he wouldn't mind."

"Well, I guess… if it's alright with your dad, I guess it would be alright with me," he said.

A few minutes later, Videl had told her dad and was getting ready for bed. 

"Hey, Videl?"

Yeas, Gohan?"

"Tomorrow, you wanna go out and do something? I just can't stand to stay in one place for too long." He offered.

She thought for a second. "I guess we could. To tell you the truth, I couldn't stand it either."

They had a laugh out of the idea. Then, unexpectedly, Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek before saying, "Goodnight," and going off to bed.

Gohan stood there, slowly bringing his hand towards his cheek.

'Maybe, having someone around isn't as bad as I thought.'

Inside the spare room, Videl had her hand to her lips. 'Did… did I just do that? It felt… nice.'

Chapter 3 – Not Alone Anymore

Two weeks later, it was now three days until the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament. Gohan and Videl had be going out and 'doing something' for the past two weeks, sometimes by themselves, and sometimes with school friends. After the display of Gohan's first day, Sharpener had grown to respect and even like Gohan. 

By now, Gohan and Videl knew each other inside-out and were getting real close without even realizing it, like holding hands at an un-expecting moment or the such.

Videl and Gohan were walking towards Gohan's home at the moment for another 

sleep-over. Gohan's apartment had become a second home for Videl. She had her own towel there for bathing, and she even had some of her clothing there. She felt safe there. As a matter of fact, she felt safe wherever Gohan was. She knew it was a crush. Or was it… love? She just didn't know what she was feeling.

"Hey, Videl? Are you still thinking about entering the tournament?" he asked.

"Yeah, so?" she responded.

"Well, if I could make it, I suggest that you cut your hair shorter. I mean, it could get in your eyes, or someone could grab onto it," he said.

She thought about it for about a full five minutes. "You know, I think I might do that. Cutting my hair I mean. It makes sense to do so. Let do it right now before I go absent-minded and forget," she said, and dragged Gohan into the nearest beauty salon. Two hours later, they came out, Videl's hair considerably shorter and tons of shouting as the Fifth Annual Beauty Parlor Party raged on inside the building.

"Jeez, did you have to get it with all that stuff? It cost me a fortune," complained Gohan.

"Stop whining, Gohan. It was only 700 zeni. It was all on special, and besides, I wanted to look my best for you," she said. Gohan looked at her face, saw it flushed, and immediately understood.

"All that sake is getting to you. I told you not to drink too much at that damned party," he scowled at her.

"But hoooooooneeeeeey, it was all too good. I couldn't heeeeeelp it… ***hic***!"

Gohan shook his head. He carried her the rest of the way. When he put her in her room and tried to leave, she grabbed him and dragged him down to the bed onto her. 'Is she… purring?'

"Where, do you… ***hic***!… think your going, hot-stuff?" she slurred.

"Well, I'm jummmmmmmmmmmph," was all he got out before Videl had him in an unbreakable lip-lock. She tasted exactly like sake! He tried to break the lock, but he just couldn't do. He powered up to Super Saiya-jin form 2 and tried, but he still couldn't do it! What the hell?! 

"So, you want it rough? I'm… ***hic***!… here to provide," she slurred. Gohan tried to fight out off, it, but soon found out the one difference between a Videl and a drunk Videl: the drunk one is impatient and VERY STRONG! The rest off the night will be censored since this isn't a hentai fic. All I can say is that Piccolo, Vegeta, Krillin, and Dende felt a huge surge of energy that mind-boggled them around two-thirty in the morning or so…

The Next Morning…

"Owww… pain…" whined Videl as she woke up to the worst headache in her life. She rolled over and bumped into something.

She slowly opened her eyes… to see a totally naked and THIRD FORM (?!) Super Saiya-jin Gohan asleep next to her. Furry came over her and was about to explode at Gohan for taking advantage of her when she noticed the ripped clothes littered across the room. Then, slowly, like a worm, the memories of the previous night crawled back to her. She smiled. Although, she didn't mean to do… THAT with Gohan that night, it still felt really good. 'Well, I guess I'll be on the pill for a month or so,' she thought. She shook her head as she kissed Gohan awake.

"Owww… pain…" whined Gohan as he covered his eyes. He heard a chuckle next to him. "You know, that's exactly how I woke up," she said. Gohan snapped open his eyes, knelt down and started begging for forgiveness.

Videl, now comfortable around Gohan's naked form, knelt down in front of Gohan, wrapped an arm around his neck, and kissed him full on the lips. Gohan froze for a half-a-minute, then started kissing back, slowly powering down back to his normal state. After about three minutes, they broke apart. "Apology accepted… love," she replied.

He smiled. He had finally found someone. Someone who could accept him for who and what he was. He wasn't alone anymore.

The Morning Of The Tournament

"Wow Goku, I still can't believe they let you back for a whole day," exclaimed Krillin. 

"Well, like I explained, Baba arranged it. I had some special credit on account of I saved the Earth several numbers of times before dying," he explained.

"Speaking of the dead, how's mom," asked Goten, who was riding on his newly-met dad's shoulder.

"She's as great as ever. She really misses all of you. Speaking of all of you, where's Gohan?" he asked.

Silence

"… did I miss something?" he asked.

"Goku, Gohan disappeared about ten months before Chi-Chi died while giving birth to Goten. We haven't been able to track him down," explained Piccolo.

Goku stared in shock.

"As a matter of fact, the only reason that I'm entering the tournament is because there's been rumors that Gohan might enter," said Krillin.

"And you guys know this rumor, how…?" asked Goku.

"A few night's ago, we felt a huge energy serge from the city that closely resembled the old chi signature of your brat. Considering the time it's been since we've seen him, I'd say it was your kid, Kakarot," explained Vegeta, who had just landed last week when he found out that Goku was coming back for a day. 

"Maybe, but I just hope I get the chance to see him again. It has been five years since he's seen me after all," said Goku.

"I hope so, Goku. I hope so," said Piccolo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

"Are you sure you don't want to use your real name, Gohan?" asked Videl, who was in a blue colored woman's gi with Shenrong, the Earth's Eternal Dragon wrapped around it. She was slightly worried on why he insisted on use a name like Great Saiyaman. What kind of name was that anyway?

"I just don't want to take any chances out there. What if one of my old friends spot me out there, or worse, what if their competing here?" asked Gohan, who was in a similar gi, only it was a male's gi (obviously).

"I don't know why you don't want your friends t find you. It makes no sense," she said sadly.

Gohan kissed her on the forehead, comforting her slightly. "It's a personal reason. I'll tell you someday."

She smiled at him and kissed him.

"You know, we've gotten a lot stronger since the first time we met," she said.

"Yeah that's a fact. You helped me ascend to the third level the night you got drunk too. Jeez, that one was a wild one. I wonder what my mom and dad would've thought if I told him I achieved the third level of Super Saiyan while in the middle of making love to a girl," he said, laughing while imagining having the conversation.

"Excuse me sir," said a familiar voice behind them.

They turned around and Gohan freaked out when he saw that it was his dad and his old friends. His dad had a frigin halo on his head for crying out loud.

"Are you alright," asked Goku.

"I'm just fine," said Gohan, regaining his posture and offered his hand. "I'm the Great Saiyaman. It's a pleasure to meet you," he said.

Goku took the offer had with plenty of grip in it. "The name's Kakarot, but please call me Goku." 

"So, what do you need?" asked Gohan.

"Um, we're kinda lost. Could you tell us where the locker room is so we could change?" he asked.

"Oh, sure. It's right ahead over there," said Gohan pointing back with his thumb towards the door.

"Thanks. See you out there Saiyaman," said Goku.

As the group went to the locker room, Gohan saw that Piccolo had already figured him out, and was eyeing him conspicuously. Gohan put his finger to his lips, signaling for him to keep his mouth shut. He nodded, smiled, then went into the locker room.

"When did you start using your saiyan name, Kakarot?" asked Vegita as they entered the locker room.

"Well, I'm so popular in Other World that I…" was the last that Gohan heard as the door to the locker room closed.

Videl look at Gohan sort of freaked out, then looked at Piccolo.

"Who's the green guy?" asked Videl.

"Oh, his name is Piccolo. He's an alien from a planet called New Namek. He used to be the guardian of the Earth before my friend Dende took over. I guess with his knowledge, I couldn't hide my identity from him like I could with my dad."

"NANI! That was youmphmmmmmmmmm," was what she got out before he knocked her into the wall with a huge lip-lock. After making out a little, Gohan pulled back. "Not so loud, he might hear you."

He looked around. "We better move to a safer location," he said.

They went to a nearby resting place, where they talked.

"I have no idea on how or why he's hear. I know they didn't use the Dragon Balls, or else I'd have felt it."

"Dragon Balls?" asked Videl.

"You mean I haven't told you about them?" asked Gohan.

She shook her head. "I think you night have mentioned them, but you never specified."

"Well, you see, there are these round, orange stones called Dragon Balls. It's a set of seven, with a certain number of stars in it. If you gather all seven Dragon Balls, you can summon Shenrong, the Eternal Dragon, who will grant you two wishes, and two wishes only. Once the wishes are made, the Dragon Balls turn to normal stones and are scattered across the earth, were they will lay dormant for a year before regenerating into their normal state."

Videl stared in amazement. "You know Gohan, I mean, 'Great Saiyaman,' I sometimes wonder what other secrets your hiding from me," she said.

Gohan looked at her with love in her eyes.

"How will you like to take a life-time to find out," he asked.

She gasped. What was he asking.

He kneeled down, and pulled out a small ring box from his pockets and offering it to her. 

"Videl Satan, daughter of Hercule Satan, will you marry me?"

Videl stared in shock an yelled in joy "YES, OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU GOHAN!" and she got him in a huge bear hug.

Gohan couldn't believe it. She had actually accepted. He was sure nothing could break the moment. To bad that Goku and the gang were right outside the resting place when she yelled it. They immediately ran in to see Gohan and Videl in a joyful embrace.

"All right Gohan! Way to go bro!" yelled out Krillin.

Oops, busted! (you hate me for that, don't you?).

They spun around to see the gang. 

"Damn, busted," they said symotaniously.

Goku came up and put a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Hey son, long time no see, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I guess so," he said, before putting a hand on his dad's shoulder. "Speaking of which, where's mom?"

"Oh, Chi-Chi? She had to stay in Other World to keep King Kai in check," he said while laughing.

"Jeez, I feel sorry for King Kai," he said, and everyone that knew Chi-Chi laughed at this, including Piccolo and Vegeta!

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN GOKU AND GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled out two angry voices that made everyone (once again including Piccolo and Vegeta) jump ten feet into the air.

"Sorry honey, we're just joking, and no King Kai, I wasn't talking to you," said Goku, earning another round of laughter.

"THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled out King Kai.

"Actually, I thought it was pretty funny," said Chi-Chi's voice.

"WELL WHAT DO YOU KNOW!"

"DON'T BE YELLING AT ME SHORTY!"

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SHORTY?!"

"DO YOU SEE ANY OTHER SHORT PEOPLE HERE SHORTY?!"

"Now, now guys, lets just calm down and keep everything just groovy," said the voice of Grand Kai.

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" yelled King Kai and Chi-Chi, blowing the Grand Kai away from King Kai's new home world.

"Guys, I'd say we leave these two to fight it out on their own," suggested Gohan. "I agree," said everyone else symotaniously, and they left the resting area to go to the waiting room to draw their numbers.

"I see mom is as tense as ever," said Gohan, as he, unknowing to everyone including Videl, slipped the engagement ring onto Videl's left index finger.

"Yeah, well, that's why I love her," he responded.

"Speaking of love," said Krillin, winking at Gohan. "When are you two love birds gonna hold the wedding?"

"KRILLIN!" yelled everyone except Gohan and Videl, who were blushing crimson.

"Actually, I was planning on holding the wedding in three weeks, at the awards ceremony of the Tournament," replied Gohan.

Videl gasped. "Gohan, don't you think that's a little too soon?" she asked.

"Well maybe, but hey! I already milked the cow. I might as well buy it," he responded.

"WHAT!? You've already sealed the deal!?" asked Krillin.

"Well, sort of. I was drunk at the time and didn't give Gohan much of a choice. It was a wild night, I'll say that much," she explained.

"Yeah, and believe it or not, I managed to go up to a third Super Saiyan stage right in the middle of it," said Gohan sheepishly while scratching the back of his head in a nervous urge.

****

*BOOM*

Huge and Earth Shattering Face-Fault by all except Gohan and Videl who were laughing awkwardly.

"Wow… that was a good one Gohan. You're on a role today," said Krillin.

"It's true. I could show you a picture if you…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" yelled everyone else while turning a sick shade of green.

They laughed all the way as they went to draw numbers, and then, to win…

Chapter 4: Revelation! Gohan and His Dark Secret

We find the group waiting on their turn in the tournament. Out of the group, Piccolo was fighting Vegita, Krillin was fighting Hercule, Videl was fighting #18, and Goku was fighting Gohan. While Piccolo was out of action in the Hospital Room along side with Hercule, Everyone else waited in anticipation as Goku and Gohan walked up and into the ring.

"FOR THE THIRD MATCH, IT'S GOKU, THE PREVIOUS CHAMPION OF THE WORLD'S MARTIAL ARTS TOURNAMENT AGAINST HIS SON GOHAN! LET THE THIRD MATCH BEGIN!"

Out in the crowd, Bulma was going mad at the sight of Gohan, while all of his school friends were staring confused at the fact that the ring announcer said that that was Gohan's dad.

Goku and Gohan stared each other down, then nodded towards each other.

As clouds spun around causing electrical surges and the earth started to shake, both Goku and Gohan powered up to the third Super Saiya-jin level.

Everyone who was watching stared in shock as their power levels were off the chart.

"I-I-I-I guess Gohan wasn't kidding," said Krillin, while holding onto 18's leg for support, which she was enjoying a lot. Vegita was ogling the both of them at finding a way to transcend the second level. Gohan's gold and spiky hair went up to his mid-back while Goku's went down to his waist.

Once their power levels were at their peaks, they got into their prospective fighting poses and charged at each other.

Even Vegita was having trouble following their movements as they were moving at incredible speeds that was unknown to them.

They exchanged blows for about half and hour before they got tired of fooling around. They both shot into the air and prepare to shoot off their favorite attack.

"KA-ME-HA-ME-HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they shouted at once and blue streaks of energy shot at each other, even bigger than the ones Cell and Gohan use before.

Goku kept on applying pressure, but for some reason, Gohan wasn't pushing.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING GOHAN? YOU'RE STRONGER THAN THIS. SHOW ME YOUR POWER!" yelled Goku.

"NO! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME," shouted Gohan. He was really scared to do this. He knew if he revealed his secret to everyone, his true power to everyone, then… then… he just might lose it again and…

"YOU DON'T HAVE A CHOICE. EITHER SHOW ME OR DIE!!!!!!!" yelled Goku in a sudden rage, then powered up his Kamehameha Wave to the point where the one Gohan produced was dispelled.

Gohan was shedding tears. He wanted to die before showing his power, but thoughts of Videl kept on forbidding it. 

Finally, in a raging roar, Gohan powered up and started yelling like crazy.

Goku's blast suddenly stopped dead in it's tracks, about a foot away from Gohan. Gohan's hair then started turning from gold to… red?

"TOTAL CHAOS!!!!!!!!!!!!" he yelled as fire now surrounded him and the color of his eyes disappeared, leaving them totally white.

Suddenly, fireballs started shooting out from his fire-aura that now surrounded him and shot at all directions as a huge pillar of fire came from underneath the earth in the form of a dragon and enveloped Goku entirely, practically eating him. This lasted for three minutes, then it stopped.

Goku was now in his normal form, himself and most of his clothes burnt, and unconscious falling out of the ring. Gohan, also back to his normal form and also unconscious, as falling as well.

Goku landed on his head outside of the ring while Gohan landed on his back and went through the ring on account of the speed he was falling at.

"GOKU HAS LANDED OUT OF THE RING. GOHAN IS THE WINNER!" said the ring announcer, who was severely freaked out along with the rest of the crowd, Z-Fighters, and Videl. Especially Videl. She had no idea Gohan was capable of that sort of power.

The medical team made sure to rush them to the hospital ASAP. The rest of the fighters, except for Krillin, who had gone to Korin's for some Senzu Beans, followed, no longer worried about fighting since the arena had been destroyed by Gohan's Total Chaos Attack.

Videl was by Gohan's side at all times and wouldn't let herself be removed from the room while the medical team examined Gohan and Goku.

Once the two of them were stable, everyone else was allowed in. Videl trembled violently as she fingered her ring, which she had just noticed was on her finger.

Two hour's later, Krillin came back with a bag of 20 Senzu Beans. Apparently, Korin had had a good harvest this year, and was able to grow up to 500 of them.

They gave one to Gohan and two to Goku since he had taken much more damage than Gohan, who just had his energy drained, plus sustained minimal damage from the fall.

Gohan groaned in pain as he was the first to wake up.

"Ugh… someone get the number of that ship?" asked Gohan as he awoke to a body of pain.

Every gasped and were instantly at his side.

"Gohan? Are you alright?" asked Videl. She was practically livid.

"Yeah? So where am I? Did dad win yet?" he asked.

Everyone stared at him bug-eyed.

"What do you mean? You totally annihilated Goku out there," said Krillin.

"Well, I remember passing out after dad powered up his Kamehameha Wave but…" then he froze. He stared at Piccolo. "I did it again, didn't I?"

Piccolo sadly and gravely nodded. 

Gohan stood up. "I need to be alone for a while. Piccolo, I'll be in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber if you need me," he said.

He opened up the window and flew off towards Dende's place up above Korin's house.

Videl ran up to the window just in time to see Gohan disappear into the darkening sky.

"Where is he going?" she asked.

"He's going to the Room of Space and Time, or as we call it, The Hyperbolic Time Chamber," started Krillin.

"Oh wait, I think I remember Gohan telling me about that place. Something about spending a year in a day or something like that," she said, now re-living the heart-breaking story Gohan had told her.

"Yeah. Well, to brighten things up a notch, it's basically a room where time slows down, causing you to spend a year inside, but out here for us, it'll only be a day. In other word's, you'd be living a year in a day's time," he said.

Videl looked sad, and stared at her feet. "So, Gohan is going to be alone in that place for a year?" she asked.

"Well, yeah," said Krillin.

She looked at Piccolo with desperate eyes. "Mr. Piccolo, is there anyway that you could get me there before Gohan reaches the room?" asked Videl.

Before Piccolo could answer, a voice said, "I can take you."

Everyone spun around to see Goku awake and standing up. "Thanks for the Senzu Beans, Krillin. They really helped out." Turning back to Videl, he told her about his Instant Transmission Technique. She was fascinated by it, and asked if he could teach it to her. "Well, sure, but it would probably take about a month or so to learn, and I've only got five more hours before leaving for Other World."

"But it only took me a few days to learn how to use chi blasts and about two weeks to learn how to fly properly," she complained.

Goku thought about it. "Well, maybe. But not now. I can sense that Gohan is getting near Dende's place."

He walked towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Ready?"

"Hold on. I have a favor to ask," she said. She went on her tip-toes and whispered something into Goku's ear. He nodded understandingly.

"Are you sure you want that though? Once you do it, there's no going back."

She nodded, then showed that she was ready to go. Goku then placed two fingers to his forehead, then the two of them disappeared.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gohan arrived at Dende's place around five o-clock in the morning. He looked around and spotted Mr. Popo watering flowers.

"Hey! Mr. Popo!" he yelled. Popo looked up to see Gohan waving.

"Ah, Gohan, what a pleasant surprise. What can I do for you today?" he asked.

"I need to use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. It's very urgent that I use it," he responded.

"Ah, I see. So it happened again, I'm presuming?" asked Popo.

"Yes. Yes it did," he said.

"And while you prepare the chamber for him, we'll have a little chat with Gohan," said a new voice.

They turn to see the forms of Goku and Videl flickering, then materialize in front of them. Goku was carrying a sack of some sort.

"Why did you fly off like that, Gohan? It's obvious that you need help," said Videl, scowling at him.

Gohan looked down. "I just need some time apart, to get things straightened out," he said.

"I personally think you don't need a year to get a little something straightened out," she replied.

"I think that what happened out there was more than just a little something," said Goku. He walked up to Gohan and placed a hand on his shoulder (what's with me and the shoulders!).

"Gohan, I must know what happened out there to you while we fought," he said.

Gohan looked at his dad, then to Videl, then to the floor.

"It all started after mom died. You see, there is a big difference between the anger of a full-blooded Saiya-jin and a half-ling like me. There comes a point in your life when you reach a peak of anger that goes beyond the control of any other. When that happened to me after mom died, it changed me, and altered my Super Saiya-jin abilities, causing me to black out and gather enormous amounts of energy that can cause devastating damage. Piccolo conducted an experiment with me, and told me that when I black out, my hair goes from gold to fire red, and my eyes are completely white. I then gather large amount of energy in the form of fire and then release it from within the earth in the form of a dragon. I've never done it in a third Super Saiya-jin level before, so I was extremely worried about what would happen. That's why I didn't want to go all out on you back at the tournament." Gohan slumped down.

"That's why I flew off. I didn't want to risk hurting anyone else until I could get better control over this power. If not, I could wind up killing someone very close," he finished.

Videl looked at him sadly. Jeez, more secrets. Just what she needed. She placed a hand on Gohan's shoulder.

"Regardless of what you think Gohan, I'm not going to let you go into that room unless you take me with you," she said.

All heads snapped to Videl. "You've got to be kidding me Videl. It's one thing to learn how to fly, but the Hyperbolic Time Chamber is a very hostile place that nearly killed me when I was twelve, and even then I was stronger than you are now."

Videl kissed Gohan on the cheek in response. "I don't care if I implode in that room Gohan. I just can't stand the thought of you being away from me for a whole year, even if it's a day's worth time out here. Either you take me with you, or you don't go at all," she said.

Gohan looked at the strict look Videl was giving him. There was no way she would let him negotiate this on. He smiled in defeat. "It's not gonna be all fun and games in there. It'll be a lot of hard work for all of us. You understand?" 

Videl nodded happily. A whole year with no one but Gohan in her life was almost paradise to her. Too bad it wouldn't be necessary.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

After a while, the preparations were made, and Gohan and Videl were ready to go in.

Well, almost. They were right in front of the door when Videl held Gohan up.

"Hold on a second Gohan. Goku said he would do me a favor, and I want to see it through before we go in," she said.

Gohan eyed her. "Will this take long?" he asked.

"Goku said that it would only take a second," she replied.

They stood around for about seven minutes when Gohan suddenly felt a rush off power. A very familiar one.

'I… Is that… Shenrong?' he thought in amazement.

"What's going on Videl? Why did dad summon the Eternal Dragon?" he asked.

Videl smiled at him. "You'll see."

One minute later, a strange red aura surrounded Gohan. He looked surprised, but was astonished as a sudden upward pull shocked through his system. He had only one memory of such a pull. Back on planet Namek, Gohan had gone to see the eldest of Nameks, and he had managed to extract some of Gohan's hidden power.

'That's it. Dad must be making me… stronger?' That didn't make any sense.

After the whole ordeal, he just stared at himself. "What just happened to me?" he asked.

"You're dad asked the dragon to give you complete control of your altered Super Saiya-jin powers. So now, you could consciously use them," she said.

Gohan stared at her in amazement. "I'm assuming this wasn't dad's idea," he said.

"It was just half of the plan that your dad and me worked out," she said.

"So what's the other half," said Gohan, going back from looking at himself… to see Videl struggling for some reason.

"I think you're about to find out," she gritted from her teeth. She trembled as she started to float unintentionally.

"V-Videl? What's happening," he asked while trembling himself.

She smiled at him lovingly. "I'm… I'm becoming you…" was all she said before a glow enveloped her and sudden pain in her body made her scream in agony.

"VIDEL!" yelled Gohan as he lunged himself towards her… only to be volleyed across the hallway and into the wall.

Gohan watched helplessly as Videl withered in pain in mid-air. It infuriated him that he wasn't able to help her. 

He was just about to go over the edge when Videl suddenly stopped screaming. The weird aura that surrounded her disappeared and she fell down to the ground. Gohan was instantly at her side with worry in his eye. He picked her up, but something was wrong. She seemed… heavier?

He felt movement in her back portion of her pants.

He stared, and then, her word's struck home. 'No… don't tell me you…'

He cut a medium size hole in her back part of her pants and panties, and what popped out confirmed his worst fears. 

A Saiyan tail.

Chapter 5: Videl… The Super Saiya-jin?!

Videl slowly but surely came around. She stirred slowly. She felt extremely weird. Something was wrong, but she couldn't tell what it was.

Her eye's snap open as she suddenly remembered what had happened. She sat up and looked around an unfamiliar bedroom.

She got up and stumbled back down. She stood up again only to fall hard on her but.

"Be careful when walking. That tail of yours alters your balance so you'll have to get used to it," said Gohan's voice from afar.

She looked back to see Gohan looking at her rather amused from the table he was sitting at.

"Gohan, were are we? I don't remember this room being in your apartment," she said.

"That's because we're not in my apartment. Welcome to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber," he said.

She stared at him in disbelief.

"Gohan, the reason I asked your dad to make that wish was because I didn't want you coming into this room. If it's as dangerous as you say, then I don't want you risking yourself in here," she said in a worried voice.

Gohan looked at her grimly. "Videl, I was going to come in here to train my powers, but after your foolish wish, it looks like I'll be training you instead."

He looked at her harshly. "What the hell were you thinking out there. Wishing to become a half-saiya-jin. Why did you do that Videl?" he said, with a little too much force. Obviously he had talked with Goku before taking her in with several bags of Senzu Beans.

Videl looked straight at him. "If I'm going to fall in love with a half-saiya-jin, then I want to be one too. I refuse to cause any complications between us just because we're different species," she said.

Gohan stared at her bug-eyed. Videl's expression softened. She stumbled towards Gohan and sat down next to him. She placed her hand over his.

"Gohan, I fell in love with you when I first laid my eyes on you. I love you now more than ever, and I would want nothing more than for us to spend the rest of our lives together. But we were different species, and while your mom was able to comprehend it, I don't think I would've been able to cut it. What if something happened that we couldn't have children. What if we couldn't start a family? What if something would happen and you suddenly start feeling a little blood-thirsty. Who will defend me and our family then?"

Videl wiped a tear from her eye before continuing.

"You don't know how nervous I was when I came to this decision Gohan. I felt really scared and knew that our future depended on this. I just hope that this can make us closer than we were before."

Gohan smiled at her, then gave her a peck on the cheek. "It was a good intention, but I still stay it was a stupid move. But it looks like there's nothing I can do about that now, so I guess all I can do is train you to become a Super Saiya-jin," he said.

Videl suddenly had a look of delight on her face.

"You mean I could become a Super Saiya-jin like you?" she asked eagerly.

"Whoa now, calm down. Yeah, you can be a Super Saiya-jin like me, but believe me, it'll be a lot harder than learning to fly or use chi energy."

Gohan helped her up. "First however, I think we'll work on your balancing a bit," he said.

"What does balance have anything to do wiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii……" was all she got out as she took her first step into the endless void of space.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you that it's ten times the Earth's gravity here, so you'll be heavier," stated Gohan as he stepped into the void. "Oh, and watch that first step, it's a doozy."

"Isn't it… a little too late… for warning's Gohan?" said an extremely heavy Videl as she struggled to just stand up. Plus with her new tail to deal with, she was going to have a hard time. She could see what Gohan meant when he said becoming a Super Saiya-jin was going to probably be her most challenging task yet.

Outside, 10 Hour passes.

"Aren't they done yet," asked Goku, growing impatient. He needed to return to Other World in about five more hours, and he didn't know how much further he could stretch the deal.

Meanwhile, When 10 Hour passes outside, 6 months pass inside

Videl concentrated as a gold aura started to form around her. Her righteous anger towards those who led to Gohan's problems. Freezer, Cell, the Androids…

Just as Videl's flowing black hair turned gold, she collapsed in sheer exhaustion. Gohan looked at her with slight envy. It took him one week more to start making that kind of progress. 

"You're doing really well Videl. You're making more progress than even I made when I came here," he said.

Videl smiled at him weakly. He helped her up. He knew that soon he would have to start sparring with her to take her over the edge. Hopefully she wouldn't have the same complications as him.

"Lets shower and then get some rest. We'll start nice and early tomorrow. Since your almost there, I think it'll be a good time for you to start sparring with me."

She beamed a smile at him. She grabbed his hand and practically dragged him to the bath.

"Come on! I'm DYING for a nice hot bath," she said, stripping both their clothes before thinking.

"Videl, have you been drinking again?" asked Gohan.

"Huh?" She looked at Gohan strangely, and sure enough, he was down to his boxers. She shrugged it off.

"Oh well, it doesn't matter anyway. After all, we ARE engaged now, aren't we?" she asked.

Gohan thought about it. "I guess your right." With that said, Gohan finished stripping each others clothes and proceeded to toss Videl in the furo, which got her furious. For the next half hour, the had a water fight, followed by some love-making, then it was off to bed to call it a night.

Outside, after a good night's sleep, 5 hours and 45 minutes passed.

Inside, only three weeks was left.

Gohan and Videl faced each other. They bowed in respect. Videl was the first to power up to her Super Saiya-jin form. Gohan was next. They took their stances.

They charged at each other, trying to do each other in the face but missing. Videl went for a leg sweep, but Gohan jumped and went for a kick to her head, which missed as Videl ducked and went for Gohan's gut, scoring a hit. Gohan was thrown back as Videl started to gather her chi.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Gohan stumbled up and quickly powered up to his second Super Saiya-jin stage and flicked it off.

Videl got pissed off at this; Gohan promised not to use any of his other forms against her while they were inside the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

Videl started shooting a barrage of chi blasts at Gohan, which bounced off harmlessly. She got really pissed off, and in a cry of anger charged once again, meeting Gohan's knee, which connected with her gut, ending the fight and knocking her out.

A few moment's later, Videl came to, back in her normal form with the help of a Senzu Bean.

"Damn it Gohan, you cheated! You said you wouldn't use any of your higher forms on me!" she bawled at him. He smiled evilly.

"Yeah, I know. That clearly classifies as forms Three and alternate Super Saiya-jin. Forms One and Two are my lower levels."

She stared at him in amazement for a bit before he started laughing is ass off.

"Your problem is that you waste too much energy in the transformation alone. I think I'll re-create the training my dad put me through before I fought with Cell."

He faced Videl. "Videl, I want you to try and stay a Super Saiya-jin for an entire day. Then we'll try for two days straight, and so on until being a Super Saiya-jin just feels natural," he instructed.

"Yessir," she responded.

Meanwhile, the last fifteen minutes passed outside. Piccolo, Krillin, Bulma, Vegeta Trunks, Goten, Yamcha, #18, little Maron, and even Chi-Chi was there. Goku had apparently been able to get Chi-Chi some time in the mortal world as well, but only after he left was the exception. Just like Goku, she also had a halo over her head.

"Oh I can't wait until I see my little Gohan again. I heard he engaged himself to a very nice and rich girl as well, is that right?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Yeah. Her name is Videl, she's the daughter of Hercule Satan," said Krillin.

"WHAT!? DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY THAT GUY HAS. MY GOHAN WILL FINALLY BE ABLE TO GO TO THE BEST OF COLLEGES!"

She would've kept of raving about her child's education, but she got shut up as the doors to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber started to open. They waited in anticipation as the door was fully opened. They heard footsteps.

Videl was the first one visible. She had re-grown her hair into her two pony-tails and were currently gold and spiky. Vegita was eye-boggled at seeing a female Super Saiya-jin.

"I-impossible. How did a human female become a legendary Super Saiya-jin?!" he demanded.

"She used the Dragon Balls to turn herself into a half-saiya-jin. I helped her reach the Super Saiya-jin stage," said a voice from behind her.

She got out of the way to reveal an eighteen year old young man wearing a blue gi. His hair was also gold and extra spiky, obviously showing off the fact that this was his second Super Saiya-jin stage.

"And just to let you know, I'm very close myself to achieving the second level," she said.

Vegeta and Piccolo stared at her, then started laughing, both apparently in denial.

"Gohan?" questioned Chi-Chi.

Gohan looked at her for a second, then smiled. "Hey ma. It's been a WHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIILEEEEEEE!" he said as Chi-Chi gave him a monstrous bear hug full of tears and drunken strength.

"OH MY GOHAN. HOW YOUR MOTHER MISSED YOU SO. WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"JEEZ MOM, LET GO OR I'LL BE WEARING A HALO TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

After about five minute's she managed to collect herself and let him go. He survived on the pure fact that he was at his second stage.

Videl gave him a Senzu Bean while Chi-Chi started blabbing all sorts of questions and suggestions for the wedding.

Everyone stared at the strange scene, looking VERY lost.

"Umm… what just happened?" asked Krillin.

"Good question," said Piccolo.

"Very good question," said Vegita. He was still eyeing Videl. He had no idea that the Eternal Dragon had that kind of power. He stared at her tail, which was wrapped around her waist like a belt.

"Hey, Videl? Do you want me to remove your tail for you?" asked Gohan.

"Huh? Why would I want to loose my tail?" she asked.

"Well, the Saiyan tail can be a liable weakness. Watch," and before she could blink, he had a firm grip on her tail.

"IEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she shrieked as she was paralyzed in pain. 

She toppled over whimpering in pain as Gohan let her tail slide out of his grip. She wasn't in a good mood afterwards, and had a big-time sparring matched.

Now the gang was really confused. Chi-Chi was in one corner of the room blabbing about nothing while the happy couple wasn't looking too happy at the moment.

After coming to an agreement, Videl allowed Gohan to cut her tail off.

"It might grow back, so don't be surprised if you see it again," said Gohan. Videl looked in horror as Piccolo handed Gohan a short-sword.

"Man, I haven't seen this in a very long time," said Gohan. He held it in one hand and had a good but not firm grip on her tail. She barely started shaking before the sword went through her fury tail. 

She stood there frozen in shock as she saw Gohan hold up her tail. She saw the blood dripping down at the end of it and instantly feinted.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

As Videl awoke, she noticed two things: one, it smelled like the city; two, she was lying down on a VERY comfortable bed.

She slowly opened her eyes to see that she was in a very organized and homey looking bedroom. As she looked to the side of her to the nightstand, she instantly knew she was in Gohan's bedroom. There were various pictures of Gohan in his youth with his family. Amongst them, was a lone picture of Videl. She smiled at it. It was the first picture she gave him. It was her school picture, but a first anyhow. 

She got up to see Gohan writing something in a book over at his desk. Curious, she got up, but he sensed her coming.

"Finished…" he mumbled as he closed the book and put it in his cabinet. He got up and ran into Videl.

"Oh, your up early," he said in surprise. He gave her a warm hug. "I'll go get started on breakfast. You could help if you want," he said.

Videl was slightly disappointed at the fact that she didn't get a chance at finding out what that small book was, but chuckled anyway. "I thought it was the wife who cooked for the husband," she said amused.

"Well then, I guess I better enjoy the freedom of cooking for yourself while it lasts," he said.

"HEY!" she said, and chased him around the apartment until Gohan let her catch him, in witch they enjoyed a fast quickie before they had breakfast. 

Chapter 6: The Wedding

By now, Gohan and Videl had sealed the deal before the wedding several times, claiming it to be practice for the honeymoon. It was now the week before the wedding. Chi-Chi was back in Other World, and everyone had gone berserk with the wedding preparations. 

It was now that she noticed something rather strange about Gohan. He always wore the same glove on his left hand. Not even during their love-making did he take it off.

"Gohan, why do you wear that glove all the time?" she asked. Gohan looked at her, then stared away.

"I'm not sure weather I'll be ready to tell you that until later on," he said.

Videl halted him from making breakfast.

"Gohan, I'm sick and tired of all these secrets. They're the causes of both of our problems. I want to know why you wear that glove NOW!" she demanded.

Gohan looked at her with a sad frown. Then, he took his glove off and showed her the back of his hand.

She gasped at what she saw. A horrible scar was upon it. It had the shape of a scale.

"This is a memento from my fight with Cell. My left arm had gotten severely injured. After the fight, Dende fixed me up the best he could, but this part of my hand was beyond his healing capabilities at the time. My hand still works normally, except for the occasional itch, but this will always be there to remind me of my stupidity."

He turned off the stove and put his glove back on. "This scar will always be there to remind me that my decision cost me my parent's lives. It's lived with me up till now, and it will live with me forever…"

He whipped a tear from his face. "We better eat this before it gets cold and spoils," he said, grabbing some dishes to set up the table. On the way back, he ran into Videl's kiss. Tears were coming down her eyes as she kissed her heart away. Obviously moved by Gohan's story, he secretly hoped he wouldn't have to reveal anymore secrets to her. It may damage her a lot more than they did to him. By the way, breakfast wasn't even touched that morning.

The Friday Before The Wedding

Videl stood still as both Erasea and Bulma helped her put the finishing touches on her wedding dress. It was a simple white dress with light doves and clouds on it. It looked practically astonishing on her. 

"So it'll be a western style wedding?" asked Bulma.

"Yep. It's the only one that I was familiar with since I attended one when my dad re-married my mom for the third time some years back. Gohan whole heatedly agreed to it as well. He said that he attended the one his friend Krillin got married at, and that one was western style. So I guess we sort of stand on the same ground when it comes to experience."

"So, what are you gonna do for your honeymoon?" asked Erasea.

"Well, I think I'll do what everyone else does on their honeymoon, only with a slight kick," she said. The three girls blushed and giggled as the fitting continued.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

Gohan sat at the edge of one of the mountains from his old home, enjoying the time off. He had his fitting last week, so all he needed to worry about was not chickening out of the wedding.

Gohan chuckled at this. Who knew that his life would take such an unexpected turn. He always thought that he would be alone without his family and friends. He couldn't let them know he was still around, since there was a slight chance that an encounter with Gohan back then could've led to their annihilation.

He concentrated all of his might and anger. His hair went from gold and extra spiky to gold, extra spiky, and extremely long. Pushing himself even further, he concentrated on the burning anger in the bottom of his heart, causing his hair to go from gold to fiery red as he went into his alternate Super Saiya-jin form. He found that he was amazed at himself. This was actually the first time transforming into that form since Shenrong had helped him gain control over this hidden ability. He strongly hoped that Videl wouldn't come down to this. He started to gather energy, and saw that it was indeed in the form of fire.

"Ka… Me… Ha… Me… HAAAAAAAA!" he yelled as he shot a fire-based version of the Kamehameha Wave.

It melted away it's target in an instant, which was a big mountain in case your wandering.

"Amazing," he muttered as he stared at himself.

"Indeed it is. I've never seen anything like it," said a voice behind him.

He turned around to see Vegeta in his Super Saiya-jin form. He looked like he was studying him. 

"Not only do you manage to surpass the Super Saiya-jin stage TWICE, but you manage to find an alternate form to the legendary status as well. Very interesting."

Gohan gave him a cocky smile. "Don't even try to achieve this form Vegita. You need to be a halfling in order to achieve this form," he said. "A full-blooded Saiya-jin is limited to only their normal forms. You can however, go for the third Super Saiya-jin form. Both me and my dad already reached it, so now all that's left is you and my soon-to-be wife."

Vegita smiled back. "I think I'll do that. Until then, I have no choice but to acknowledge you as the strongest amongst us. Until next time, son of Kakarot."

With words said, Vegita left for outer space. He wasn't seen for several years. Gohan spent the next several hours training himself to get used to his new power. By sunset, he had melted five mountains, and incinerated several others.

"Total Chaos!" he yelled as he concentrated on releasing the Earth's mighty rage to inflict pain on his next target: a huge T-Rex.

The ground started rumbling, and just as beams of light started shooting out of his body, a dragon made of fire came out from underneath the dinosaur and turned it to charcoal. 

"You better quit that before you incinerate the planet Gohan," he heard a female voice. Gohan smiled as he knew Videl had found him.

"I see you've gotten better at reading peoples chi energy," he said as he turned around to face her. She was in her casual wear with a package underneath her arm. 'Must be her dress,' he thought. "So I'm guessing the dreaded fitting went well?" he asked her. She giggled. "As well as a fitting can go," she said.

They started off for the city hand-in-hand as the sun finished setting behind them and the first glimpse of night was visible. As they reached the edge of the mountain ranges, Gohan came to yet another decision. 

"You know what? I really don't feel like going to the city tonight," he said. "Come on Videl, follow me for a second."

"Were are we going?" she asked as they altered their course going deeper into the mountains and in through a forest.

"You'll see. It's a surprise."

They flew for a while more before Gohan led her down to a small and homey looking house with some kanji writing on the door.

"What's this?" she asked. Gohan smiled at her.

"This is the house I grew up in," he said, opening the door. She gasped in amazement. "I gained ownership of this land and house when mom died, as was instructed in her will. I never did come here often though, since the memories were very painful. They still are at times. I haven't seen this place in two years. I'm late this year. I come here once every year to make sure everything here is in good order, and mostly clean. I make repairs when needed. This place even has electricity running."

Videl stared as he went inside. He came back out shortly with a picture frame. He handed it to her. It was a picture of Gohan, Goku, and Chi-Chi when he was 

Eleven years old: this was around the time the androids first attack.

She admired it, looking into the eyes of the Gohan in the picture. They were full of life back then. His parents death must have been extremely bad on him to lose such a sparkle of life. She knew he found happiness again with her, but his eyes weren't nearly as life-like as they were in this picture.

"COME TO ME KINTO-UN!" yelled out Gohan.

Videl freaked out. What the hell was he yelling at. She was about to ask him when she was run over by a… yellow cloud?

"Gohan… what the hell is that?" she asked. Gohan smiled. "This is Kinto-Un, better known here as the Flying Nimbus Cloud. This is what me and my dad used to use for flying before we learned how to do it without it. You need a pure heart to use it though, or else you just go right through it. Here, hop on, and I'll give you a tour."

She smiled and had Gohan help her get on the cloud. He jumped on it himself and commanded the Kinto-Un to start the tour. It flew at an incredible speed, as fast as a Super Saiya-jin could, and they didn't even need to waste energy for the flight.

Videl laughed in enjoyment as their gold hair rustled in the wind. Once the cloud was high enough, she started admiring the scenery around them. 

"Gohan… it's beautiful," she said in utter bliss. 

He smiled at her and gave her a long, lingering kiss on her lips, which they thoroughly enjoyed for about a half-hour before finishing the tour and landing in front of Gohan's old house. Videl was the one to cook tonight, and surprisingly, Gohan found himself quite full quite early. The way he ate normally, this was very strange to Videl, since she saw how he normally ate.

"Jeez Gohan, are you sure your okay. You don't normally turn down food this good," she said.

"I know, I'm just not hungry tonight is all. I'm going to the back yard for a while. Call if you need me for some reason," he said. He got up and proceeded to go out the back door.

Videl went towards the door and caught site of Gohan kneeling in front of two graves. 'They must belong to his parents,' she thought. She shook her head. She didn't like it when Gohan acted like that. It was almost like he was pushing her away. 

She walked towards Gohan. Indeed, they were the graves of his parents. She silently watched, hiding her energy from him as he mourned their loss. At that moment her heart went to him. She knew that he needed some time on his own for a while. She left him to mourn, going inside and start a bath for the both of them.

When Gohan came back the newly installed furo was filled with hot water and ready to go. 

"So, what were you doing out there?" asked Videl.

"Nothing much, just replacing the flowers on my parents grave," he said. "Like I said before. I haven't visited this place in two years, and I was late this year, so the flowers I put there the last time were definitely dead by the time I got there," he said. He looked up at the ceiling. "I just wish that they were here to see us finally get married."

Videl looked at him sadly: even with her in his life, he was still incomplete without his parents. She leaned onto him, silently wishing that the marriage would be enough to make him happy again.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

In Other World, on King Kai's new planet, Goku and Chi-Chi over-heard the conversation silently.

"Goku," said King Kai. "I think it's about time we left Other World. I think you two have been absent from your sons life for far too long already."

Chi-Chi agreed. "I think he has a point this time Goku. Gohan's changed for the worst, and I think it's about time we went back and tried to help him."

Goku sighed. "I guess I'll be having a talk with the Namek-jins then," he said.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - 

It was the wedding day, and we find Gohan in a black outfit. The music started, and Videl started walking down the isle with her dad, who was all for the wedding, mostly because Gohan and Videl "Persuaded" him to agree to the wedding. There was also debate weather the bride should were white or not. 

The ceremony began, as thee priest started reciting the ritual words. Nobody dared protest, choosing to forever hold their piece instead of becoming pieces like the Worlds Martial Arts Tournament arena. Hercule was forced by the committee to relinquish his title and now Gohan was the Worlds Martial Arts Champion. 

Just like was planned, the wedding was indeed held at the Awards Ceremony. Soon, the wedding was over, and at last, they were Mr. and Mrs. Son Gohan.

"IT WAS BEAUTIFUL! OH MY BEAUTIFUL BOY IS ALL GROWN UP! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" yelled a hysterical woman, who Gohan recognized as… Chi-Chi?

"M-m-mom, whatareyoudoinghereandpleaseletgoofmEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE…!"

"Chi-Chi, let him go before you send him to Other World, will ya," said Goku as he came behind her and pushed a pressure point Master Roshi taught him as a boy, paralyzing her long enough for Gohan, with help from Krillin, who was his best man, and his wife Videl, to get out of Chi-Chi's Death Grip Attack.

As Gohan took a good look at his parents, he noticed that neither of them had halos.

"Umm…" he said, pointing up.

"Huh?" said Goku looking up. "Oh, that. You see, me and King Kai had a talk with the Namek-jins and they agreed to use their set of Dragon Balls to bring your mom, King Kai, and me all back to life."

"So your staying here full time now, DAD?" said Videl, emphasizing on the last phrase.

"Yep. We're all alive and well… again," he said, laughing awkwardly.

Gohan smiled a genuine smile, one that Videl hadn't seen on him at all. They were both now truly happy for the first time in their lives. They all learned a valuable lesson as they flew off towards their honeymoon: decisions can be very complex, and disastrous, so they must always decide rationally, and carefully, to achieve a better tomorrow. This lesson shall live in the heart of the Sons for the rest of their lives.

The End

Authors Notes: Hey DBZ fans! This might not be my first fic, but it is my first time doing a DBZ one. I'm not too sure if I might have made Goku and Vegita OOC, but hey! This is supposed to be an alternate future in an alternate universe where Buu doesn't exist, so I can't really say too much there. I don't get to see too many Gohan/Videl pairings, since everyone now-a-days like to use the DBGT characters, like Pan and Bra with Trunks and Goten, so I decided to break that cycle. I hope to see more Gohan/Videl pairings out there in the near future, since their so hard to come by. So that's that. Until next time, I'll be watching you…


End file.
